Sugar Daddy
by Missy Jade
Summary: KrystalAdam... Krystal thinks about her strange new sugar daddy... [HIATUS]
1. Sugar Daddy

_AN: I violently hate my muse, I'm telling ya… Instead of letting me sleep after the 8/15 episode of All My Children, I got stuck with this thing in my head and so, I present, what could be the first Adam/Krystal ficlet of all time!_

_Yes, I am sitting here, laughing maniacally!_

_Anyway, just an odd, strange piece of A/K humor… and just remember: Karma works on the internet, too! Bash me and you'll one day find yourself bashed as well… and, no, that's not a threat, just a very powerful metaphysical law… enjoy, if you can!_

_**

* * *

Sugar Daddy**_

I think that I have a sugar daddy… no, that's not a complaint so much as an odd thought that hits me as I push up my breasts in a new dress that my sugar daddy brought me as a gift. Nice dress really, a color that reminds me of those green M&M's that I always like.

I study my reflection in the mirror, straightening out my red-blonde hair and then tug the ends of my new necklace happily— Oh, right, back to the issue at hand… Do I have a sugar daddy?

I look around the room of the hotel, my eyes falling on the many bags of dresses and hatboxes, the boxes of shoes. I look back at my mirror image, grimace. How the mighty have fallen… Krystal Carey calling Adam Chandler sugar daddy… so why am I not more shamed?

Huh, maybe it has to do with the large number of new stuff stacked around me.

Too bad I don't have more to do with my money that Adam's been giving me… David's busy with Greenlee… yeah, just keeping an eye on her my ass… or, technically, he is keeping his eyes on her… just not the usual parts.

Babe's off with Junior in the Caribbean, enjoying the happy honeymoon they deserve… and that little prick who calls himself a Martin is somewhere in North Carolina, wailing about his evil big brother… dork.

So what do I have to do other than spend money and strut my new things around Pine Valley? Might as well enjoy my nice change of Fate, right? Too bad I'm becoming unnerved by the looks Adam has begun to give me… very weird looks that make me want to cover up my pillows… and get away from him and join myself up into a convent.

So why am I enjoying them?

I shouldn't be enjoying them, right? I mean, hello, arch-enemy, fire shooting from our eyes when we see each other? But now I find myself getting all naughty and bad when he looks at me like that… oh, I am a bad, bad girl… bad, bad, bad…

I spin, hearing him giggle "bad, bad, bad"… but the room is empty… ah, crud… I'm fantasying about him talking dirty… I'm loosing my mind… loosing it… one "bad" at a time…

He's older than me by, like, what, fifty, sixty years! Yeah, he's all old and cold and so… full of mold… no, wait that was Spongebob Squarepants… damn Adam for getting me hooked don that show! Another way that he's warped my mind! Not that it's his fault really… Colby got him hooked on it and he'd refused to suffer through it alone… enter stupid, idiotic me to pick up my next check…

So, okay, let's review outside of the increasingly disturbing children's programming and focus on that stupid, evil… boy, great voice though, probably seen quite a few things in his time… made quite a few women happy… Krystal, shut up!

Okay, sorry mind, back to focusing on his non-sexy things… wait, not there's anything sexy there… except his voice… and that gaze… old, powerful… it's such a… _gaze_… you know?

Oh, yeah, he's got a hell of… gaze… like a… a…

"KRYSTAL!"

I spin, grab onto the bed to keep from falling… and there he is… the gazer himself… just… gazing at me… well, more of a glare but… well, it's making some things go off down south… that's disgusting Carey… eww…

"Why are you looking at me like you're going to eat me?"

Why does he look like he'd enjoy it?

For long moments we just stare and then… boom… I'm on my feet, glaring at him. "Don't you dare gaze at me, you… yeah!" I shriek, storming past him and out to his Mercedes… hoping we don't find ourselves in the back seat, although would I really be so opposed to… ah, crap…

* * *

_I know, extremely weird and short but it wouldn't leave my head, whoever writes knows the feeling. And, remember, no bashing or flame-throwing! Good-night!_


	2. Ms Pillows

_Well, I never should have watched the episode again… ugh! Here comes another bloody Krystal/ Adam piece… a bit more naughty than "Sugar Daddy"… this time from Adam's POV while they're sitting in the Mercedes. For some reason, I can't get the "pillow" line out of my head and how the line was said, hence this naughty title. If my muse comes up with any more of these, I'm going to just combine them up in a single fic… why? It's just easier for me, LOL! _

_Well, enjoy, **Caren** and **Bonanza and AMC Addict**, and thanks for the feedback!_

_**Ms. Pillows**_

I'm becoming increasingly aware of how well that fabric enhances her very nice… um, pillows while we sit and wait for the bank to open. She must have recently fluffed them, probably after she knew I was coming to cash her next check.

How dare she… fluff them…?

Damn!

There she is, just sitting there, glaring out the windshield, pretending that she isn't heaving her pillows just to get my attention! That's what this is, you know… her, trying to seduce me! Just to get into my money and power and bed… do I really mind, though… yes, of course, I do… right?

Crap, she just heaved her pillows again, her face all scrunched up, hands fisted up in her lap… a very nice lap… very... womanly… lap… dear sweet Lord, she smells good! Smells like… womanly… things… like… a woman… been a long time since I've smelled a woman who smells so… womanly…

I am such a bad, bad, bad man…

"But you like being a bad man, don't ya, Bad Boy?"

Oh, dear… am I having another stroke… why is she wearing a… thing? Don't get me wrong, it's a nice thing but, yowza… it's quite a… yowza… and it highlights her pillows so nicely, actually… There she is, sitting in the seat, in a strange bodice thing that makes my bad boy parts do a strange and disturbing happy dance…

Thank god it's not yet the visible happy dance… yet…

"Get those eyes outta my rack!"

And, hey, how'd she change so fast! She's somehow out of that incredibly good-looking little thing and back in that bright green dress… how could someone with so many womanly wiles wear something that makes her look radioactive! Although, okay, yes, it's a very, very sexy radioactive…

And, very suddenly, I realize what she just shrieked… _Quick Adam, come up with something… you're Adam Chandler man… show her what you're made of!_

I straighten, meet her angry gaze with my own, and… say what I really didn't mean to… "You have lovely breast… did you fluff them?"

There are no words to describe our odd silence as we stare at each other blankly… outside, a cricket chirps… Jesus, I hate when that happens during an awkward moment… another goddamn cricket starts up and I decide to call up an exterminator… stop the stupid chirping…

"Yes."

"Ah…" a few more minutes of silence, more of those goddamn crickets start up… "You did it very well."

It's like a frickin' orchestra out there… are the windows about to break from the… "Shall we go in, Carey?"

"Yeah… yeah, right… of course…"

Okay, good, I can do this… until I watch her strut in… displaying her very nice back end… ah, here goes the happy dance… damn…


End file.
